The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Aranduriel is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and sister to the twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir and younger sister to Arwen Undomiel. When she is brought into something that she shouldn't be brought into things certainly change. The dwarves soon find out that she is different than other elves.
1. The Wandering Wizard's Question

The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Aranduriel is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and sister to the twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir and younger sister to Arwen Undomiel. When she is brought into something that she shouldn't be brought into things certainly change. The dwarves soon find out that she is different than other elves.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, but I do own Aranduriel.

Authoress Note: This is a rewrite to The Second Daughter. There are going to be some changes in this one that will be different than the original story. I know that some of you might not like the rewrite which is fine, but with my style of writing changed from when I originally started The Second Daughter I thought that it would be better if I did it this way instead of trying to write it the other way and getting frustrated beyond belief with it. The title has been changed, but it is pretty much the same story. That is the honest truth. I just did some change around with it to make it so much better. There will be quite a few changes one of them I made Aranduriel younger that Arwen. It had to be done in order to fit better into the story. It will still be a Fili/OC story because that was how it was with the other one. Also Aranduriel is going to be a tad bit different than what she was originally. I'm not going to say what at the moment due to the fact well… I don't want to reveal it. But here is the first part of the new revised version of The Second Daughter now humbly titled The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond. I hope that you enjoyed the original version of this chapter, but I hope that you will enjoy this version of it too. It went through some major changes. Also people have been flaming the hell out of my last story making me feel worse than I already had been feeling lately. So I am only going to stress this once and once only and may be periodically through this story. Please if you don't like it don't read. I don't care what you people have to say if you don't like it. I am a writer. I need constructive criticism not flames. It will make me less likely to write and I love writing. It keeps my mind off of things. Plus I am giving a heads up. I will be posting a new chapter once a week to try and play catch up if you will with this rewrite. Also please if you notice any mistakes in any of the chapters please let me know. Sometimes little things slip through without me noticing. Also this story is helping me keep my mind straight. I haven't been posting very much in the last couple of weeks. I will give you the reason right now. My great aunt died a little over two weeks ago now and I am dealing with that still. But writing keeps me from completely losing what mind I have left. Without further ado Chapter 1 of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond.

 **Chapter 1**

The Wandering Wizard's Question

 _Flashback..._

 _Bree…_

" _I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf." Gandalf said with a smile. "Gandalf the Grey."_

 _Thorin looked at the old wizard. "I know who you are."_

" _Well now!" Gandalf said clapping his hand together. "This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"_

 _Thorin looked at the wizard with a raised eyebrow. Why was he so curious about why he was there in Bree. He looked down for a moment thinking about what to say to the grey wandering wizard. "I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking, and found no sign of him." He saw the look on Gandalf's face. "You're like all the others, thinking my father is dead."_

" _I was not at the Battle of Moria."_

" _No, but I was." Thorin said looking down. He had been there and it was something that he never really wanted to ever see again. It haunted him still to this day. "My father lead a charge toward the Dimrill gate, but he never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me. He is one of the fallen. But at the end of the battle I searched amongst the slain, to the last body." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. That was how he found his brother dead. "My father was not among the dead."_

 _Gandalf looked at Thorin. "Thorin, it's been a long time since anything, but rumor was heard of Thrain."_

" _He still lives, I am sure of it!" Thorin had to keep believing that his father was still alive._

" _The ring your grandfather wore. One of seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago… what became of it?"_

 _Thorin looked at Gandalf again. His eyes slightly wide. Why did Gandalf bring that up? "He gave it to my father before they went into battle."_

" _So Thrain was wearing it when he went missing…" Gandalf said softly to himself. Now he knew that was bad._

 _The waitress put the food down in front of Gandalf._

" _Thank you." Gandalf told the waitress that had given his order to him and she was gone._

" _My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" Thorin asked urgently. He wanted to know what this wizard had told his father._

" _I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the seven armies of dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."_

 _Thorin picked up his mug and drank the ale that was inside of it. He wasn't sure who had lost his mind more his father or Gandalf for saying that to his father. He put his mug down. "There is no chance in meeting, is it, Gandalf?"_

 _Gandalf shook his head. "No, it's not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst travelling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."_

" _I imagine they regretted that." Thorin said looking back at Gandalf his blue eyes locking with the wizard's blue ones._

" _One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf told him. He laid out a dirty piece of cloth that had writing on it. He pushed it across the table._

 _Thorin made a reach for it._

" _It's Black Speech."_

 _Thorin stopped looking up at him._

" _A promise of payment."_

" _For what?" Thorin asked unsure if he wanted to know the truth of what it said._

" _Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths." Gandalf urged him._

" _The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said shaking his head. He would do anything to have the Arkenstone to unite the armies, but it was impossible._

 _Gandalf looked over and so did Thorin and the two men that were there watching Thorin like a hawk had gotten up and left._

" _What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked, taking a look back at the blue eyed king._

" _How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." This was the craziest idea that he had heard other than when his grandfather wanted to try and reclaim Moria for their people. But this was just as close of being crazy._

" _Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar and someone who is willing to guide us through the Greenwood if need be." Gandalf told him._

" _Who?" Thorin asked._

" _Burglar I already know who."_

" _And the guide?" Thorin asked wanting to know who the guide was._

" _I am sure that they will be more than willing to lead us through the Greenwood on the safest path that they know and not be spotted by the Greenwood elves. Someone who knows the path real well and knows all the paths that are the most dangerous that the Greenwood elves would be watching the most."_

" _Who, Gandalf?"_

" _You shall see."_

 _Thorin let out a sigh. "Alright. Go and talk to them."_

 _Gandalf nodded his head. He was thankful that Thorin was trusting him on this. This was a very good sign. A very good sign indeed. "April 26 of next year Thorin. The sooner the Mountain is reclaimed the better."_

 _Thorin nodded his head in understanding._

AUJAUJ

A young elven woman sat next to a studying young boy who was reading a book that she had given to him to learn from. Her burgundy and silver accented gown was wrinkled due to sitting on the ground next to him. Which didn't seem to bother the young elven woman in the least bit. Her black hair was in loose curls and a single fishtail braid cascading down the middle of the back of her head. A circlet on her head that was silver in color shining in the light. Her grey blue eyes focused on the young boy who was reading. Her small thin fingered hand smoothed out the dark locks that the young boy had as he read. Her pale pink lips quirked when she heard him sighing contently. It wasn't that bad being with this little one and listening to the silence that was around them.

The two elves that were supposed to be with the young boy were out busy with protecting the borders of Rivendell like they normally did leaving her to do the work, but she didn't mind. Anything to help her older twin brothers out. She loved watching the little boy and her sister was away visiting their grandmother who knew nothing of the little boy yet. She had been gone for that long. And hopefully the young elven woman hoped that her sister would be back soon. She after all missed her sister.

Her head shot up when she heard a horn being blown. Her grey blue eyes widened. Was someone back from patrol or was someone coming into Rivendell?

The little boy's head shot up. His brows furrowed. That was the first time that he had heard the horn being blown and it was early in the day. It came much later for those who were out patrolling the borders of Rivendell to keep the village safe and sound.

"It's alright Estel." She said softly running her fingers through his hair soothingly. She wanted to keep this boy as calm as possible. He had been through so much and she didn't want him to go through any more pain. He would be in enough pain when he turned of age due to the secret that was being held from him of who he really was. She knew that her people would keep Estel safe and sound. But it could've been a visitor that they were not expecting.

AUJAUJ

Gandalf got off of his horse walking across the bridge leading into Rivendell. He had to speak to one of the elves here. He could only hope that she would agree to help with this problem.

"Mithrandir." An elf said coming down the stairs bowing his head slightly to Gandalf.

"Lindir." Gandalf said nodding his head to the elf that had come down to him.

"We heard you were coming here." Lindir said in elvish.

Gandalf nodded. "Is Lady Aranduriel here?" He asked hopeful that the young elven woman was here.

"My lady is with someone at the moment." Lindir said revealing that she was currently busy with someone.

"I need to speak with her. It is important that I speak to her." He said in a tone that told Lindir that it was very important that he talked to her and hopefully soon.

Lindir nodded his head. "Shall I get my lady for you Mithrandir?"

"Please Lindir."

Lindir left Gandalf to go and get Aranduriel for Gandalf. He walked to where Aranduriel was with the young boy. "My lady."

Aranduriel looked up and saw Lindir. She carefully got up to her feet smoothing out the skirt of her gown that she wore. What did he want? Unless it was something very very important going on that she was needed. "Lindir what is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Mithrandir is here to see you." Lindir said bowing his head.

"Mithrandir you say?" Aranduriel questioned quirking a black eyebrow. "Where is he?" She knew that Mithrandir usually came for visits, but it was usually to her father. It had to be important if it was for her.

"The stairs Milady."

"Lindir." Aranduriel said looking at the elf that had come to her.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Can you see that Estel gets to my father?" Aranduriel asked looking at the poor boy. She was worried about him being alone even though he was fine there in Rivendell.

"Yes, Milady."

"Estel." Aranduriel said looking at the young boy she was watching.

"Yes, Ara?"

"Lindir is going to take you to my father, alright?" She asked getting down to his level to be more in eye contact with him.

Estel nodded his head. He knew when Aranduriel was called it usually was important. "Alright." He said softly.

Aranduriel went out of the room allowing Lindir to handle young Estel. She walked down the various halls that led to the staircase. She walked down to the small pad that led to the bridge. She walked down them and saw Gandalf waiting for her. "Mithrandir." She said with a smile. "What brings you here my friend?"

"I have come to talk to you something dire." Gandalf told her with a dire look on his face. Which told her it was serious.

"Come." She said with a small forced smile. "Walk with me please." She didn't want anyone to hear what the old wizard had to tell her. No matter what it was good or bad. She didn't want anyone reporting back to her father.

Gandalf nodded his head as the two of them walked up the stairs to have a nice long walk around Rivendell and keeping out of earshot of the other elves that lived there.

"Now what is this all about Gandalf?" She asked softly. "I've never seen you like this."

Gandalf looked at her as they walked. He knew that she knew of the dwarves of Erebor. He knew that at one point she had gone with her father years ago to Erebor to pay homage to King Thror when he ruled Erebor. "I have spoken with Thorin Oakenshield."

Aranduriel looked at him with wide eyes. "The King Under the Mountain. I thought that he would be in the Blue Mountains?" She questioned curiously. She couldn't help, but wonder how Gandalf had even found him. Not unless he had been looking for the King Under the Mountain for quite some time to give him the news. She knew about Gandalf looking for Thrain years ago after the mountain had been taken by Smaug.

"Yes, he is planning on taking the Mountain back." Gandalf told her. The dragon needed to be taken care of.

Aranduriel moved her hair over her shoulder. Her thoughts were going wild in her mind. "And why tell me this, Gandalf?" She asked looking over at him in concern. What was the old wizard trying to do now?

Gandalf looked down at her. His blue eyes locked with her grey blue eyes. "You know the road through the Greenwood."

Aranduriel let out a soft sigh. She knew the path. She had travelled it enough. "Yes." She let out a sigh. "And if Thorin Oakenshield doesn't mind that I am on this journey then I will be more than happy to help with this quest." She said with a small nod of her head. "Are you certain that King Thranduil will allow this?" She wouldn't allow the dwarves how ever many there were wander around the forest getting lost in a daze. It would cause problems for them to figure a way out of it.

"You know that Thranduil will not allow it." Gandalf said shaking his head.

"Of course he wouldn't. Nor would his son Legolas." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "They are very protective of the Greenwood and they do not trust the dwarves."

"But they do trust you." He pointed out.

"Of course they trust me. I am half-elven. They will not take kindly to me helping them." She said letting out a soft sigh.

"But you will help them?" Gandalf questioned her hoping that the answer would be quick and simple.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "I never liked how King Thranduil handled what happened at Erebor. He made the dwarves dislike us. That is the one thing that I won't let happen again." She shook her head at the thought and memory that had happened at Erebor and hearing how Thranduil didn't want to risk the lives of the elves to save the dwarves which caused many deaths to the dwarves.

Gandalf chuckled lightly at the thought. He knew that he was right to come to her. "You are truly your father's daughter. You are willing to look past everything."

She smiled a small smile. "I am, but everyone deserves a home, Gandalf. That is why I am doing it. King Thranduil should have helped, but he was afraid of facing the wrath of a dragon. The last dragon to be truthful. He would have been able to help in some way." She shook her head at the thought. She knew that Thranduil had killed serpents of the north. But he was messed up because of it. Perhaps it even messed with his mind some as well. She wasn't too sure on that one. But that might had been the reason why he didn't want to risk the lives of his kin due to a dragon. But she didn't want her mind to think about Thranduil and his woodland kin. She needed to think of how she was going to get out of Rivendell without being seen by anyone. It was a dangerous task that Gandalf had asked her to do and if her father or brothers found out they would drag her back to Rivendell and then she would be sent to where Arwen was to stay with her grandmother in Lothlorien. As much as she loved her grandmother she sees this more important and it was a dangerous task at hand even for a young elf like herself.

"So you do understand how dangerous this is if the dragon awakens." Gandalf told her. He didn't want her risking herself if she wasn't ready to deal with a dragon up close and personal. But with her skills… the dwarves needed her more and he was going to see to it and he was going to make sure that Thorin Oakenshield would not send her away.

Aranduriel nodded her head. "Yes, if the Dark Lord Sauron is still alive and not destroyed which is unlikely because of the one ring then a dragon will be of great use to him." She grabbed at the red necklace that she wore that matched her sister's crystal one. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Where do I have to meet you Gandalf?" She asked looking at him. She needed to know where she was going to be meeting with these dwarves and she was going to have to wait and find out how many of them. And it didn't matter if they trusted her or not. She was going to help the best that she could.

"The Shire. There will be a rune on the door." He explained to her. He knew of who he was going to get to be their burglar. He could only hope that the hobbit would agree.

Aranduriel kept silent for a moment. The Shire, she had heard of it before. Hobbits lived there and they were peaceful folk. Never knew what was outside in the world around them. Granted they knew of some of the other beings out there, but Gandalf picking such a place… she wasn't about to question him on it. It wouldn't seem fair to question a wizard that seemed to know what he was doing and trying to keep it under wraps to not let anyone else know what was going on. "When?"

"April 26, 2941." He said looking at her. "It will be in the evening."

"Less than a year." She said realizing that she would having to be leaving Estel soon. Poor sweet troublesome Estel. She couldn't help, but wonder if Estel would be alright in the care of her brothers. Well he should be due to the fact that the brothers were well like older protective brothers of Estel. So it meant a lot when they were around Estel.

"Yes, Aranduriel you are doing a wonderful thing. The right choice."

"I will be there Gandalf. I am certain that my father will be none too pleased. Same with my brothers. They would think this reckless."

"Your father and brothers won't even know." Gandalf said reassuring her that she was making the right choice. He needed her help. He hasn't asked anyone else. He knew that it wouldn't be wise

"I know unless we end up coming here on the quest. I am sure then he will not approve." She looked at her old friend. "I will see you in the Shire on April 26th."

"Please be safe in the wild." He pleaded with her.

Aranduriel looked at him. "I know Mithrandir. My brothers and ada taught me well. I will be able to handle myself in the wild." She said with a small smile.

"I will see you there in the Shire then." Gandalf said with a nod of his head.

"Will you be staying here the night or riding out?" She asked softly tilting her head to the side.

"I will be riding out at dawn." He told her with a smile.

Aranduriel smiled. "Father would be happy to see you again Gandalf."

Gandalf hummed in agreement.

"I can take you to him."

"Oh no that's alright Lady Aranduriel. I will see you in the Shire."

Aranduriel nodded her head. "The Shire." She would meet Gandalf in the Shire. She couldn't wait to help these dwarves.

Gandalf patted her shoulder before leaving her to go and find her father, Lord Elrond.

Aranduriel let out a soft sigh. This was certainly going to be an adventure for her and who ever Gandalf had in mind for well whatever they were going to be. She had felt bad whoever the poor hobbit was that Gandalf had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of this new revamped chapter. I tried to make it a little bit longer, but it didn't happen the way that I wanted to. I even had gone back and tweaked it even more. I added a lot more detail than what I had before. I am going to try my best to keep this story as detailed as I had done with this chapter. So please let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up next week. It will give me time to go over it like I had done with this first chapter. I even kept the beginning just changed it a bit more to fit into the story. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter though. There will be a lot more added through this story. Some big changes and I hope that you are going to like them. Remember constructive criticism please no flames. Flames will make me not want to write any more and writing is one of the things that make me happy. So anyways leave a review and let me know what you think of the new revamped version of chapter 1. Let me know if you liked anything. I added a little bit more of a moment between Estel and Aranduriel. I thought that it was something much needed. Until next time.


	2. Troublesome Dwarves in Baggin's Hobbit

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond. I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I really am happy to know that you guys enjoyed the new chapter. I am glad that you guys liked the new details that I added into it. I thought that it would go along a bit better. I fixed the problems that were in the last chapters. Sadly I don't know the book real well, but I am trying my best to add some points of the books into the story. But it might not be in there that often due to the fact that I don't know it that well. I would have added more time between Aranduriel and Estel in the last chapter, but it didn't happen and I apologize for that, but i thought that it was fluffy enough between the two of them. I cut chapter 2 of the original story out. It will make it's way into the story at some point at least some of it will. I just didn't think that it was wise to have it in this reboot. Which hopefully I made the right choice with that. I hope that I did alright with this chapter. I apologize for not updating as I normally do. I haven't been doing that well emotionally wise. I finally also got the Hobbit book and I've been reading it fairly slowly. I can't wait to add parts of the book to this story and keep in touch with the movies as well. This is sadly a movie based story anyways, but I will add little points of the book into the story as well. Also see if you can point out something in this chapter that might be on a character from Lord of the Rings. The necklace was already in the last chapter but this is something else. See if you can spot it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond.

 **Chapter 2**

Troublesome Dwarves in Baggin's Hobbit Hole

 _Flashback_

 _Aranduriel followed King Thranduil closely. She was his guest in Mirkwood on a visit and he had brought her along to pay homage to the King Under the Mountain, Thror. She was young in the standers in the lives of elves, but she had grown to be a fine young woman. She was dressed in the finest clothes that she had. A green gown with gold embroidered onto it. A white gold tiara around her head that had a few diamonds on it. A gift from her grandmother which she was thankful for. She followed him in such great poise that was only noted for the elves. It was something that they taken pride in even their warriors took pride in poise._

 _Aranduriel looked around and saw the beauty of the halls of Durin. This was so much different than her home of Imraldis and even the halls of Mirkwood. She had to admit that this was beautiful then. And seeing a place so different than her home well that made her heart swell. Her grey blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She couldn't wait to look around and have an adventure in this mountain._

 _Balin bowed his head. "My King Thror, may I present to you King Thranduil and his guest, Lady Aranduriel of Imraldis." He said introducing the elf lord and his daughter to his king._

 _Thror looked down at the two of them. He wasn't sure of what he would be expecting with the elves from Imraldis. "My son Thrain and my grandson, Thorin." He said introducing his son and eldest grandson to the two elves that stood their with their company that they had come in with._

 _Aranduriel looked at Thorin. It was a sight that she never thought that she would see. She never thought that she would see a dwarvish man standing proudly with his father and grandfather so proudly. It was a sight to behold seeing dwarvish royalty. She was now thankful that her father had brought her along on this journey even though that they would be travelling back to the Greenwood after this trip to meet with King Thranduil to talk business as well. She wasn't looking forward to that business in the least bit. It was something that her father and Thranduil had to talk about. She hadn't paid much attention when it had come to that._

 _Thorin looked at her. He didn't know what to think of the elves that were there in his home. She wasn't as tall as the other elves he had seen, but she was still taller than him. He could tell my looking at her, even though she was dressed in such finery. He could tell by her hands that she was a warrior. An archer. He could tell just by looking at her fingers, they were calloused over. Now that was something different than what he was expecting from a fine elvish woman. Her eyes were sparkling with what could have only meant trouble if someone allowed it._

" _Thorin." His grandfather called out causing him to jump and look up at him. The stern look Thror had in his eyes was anything that anyone would be scared of._

 _Thorin looked at his grandfather. "Yes, Grandfather?" He asked in confusion. He didn't know what to say to his grandfather and was unsure of what his grandfather would say._

" _Why don't you take Lady Aranduriel and show her around Erebor." Thror said looking at his grandson._

 _Thorin's blue eyes went wide. His grandfather wanted him to take Lady Aranduriel of all people and show her around Erebor. Did his grandfather want him to get to know her? Maybe have an alliance with her? He didn't even know if he could become friends with such a creature. He nodded his head. He knew that his grandfather wouldn't leave him alone if he had said no. He knew that his grandfather would go off on him. "Yes, Grandfather." He said bowing his head a little bit. He came down to her. "My lady." He said bowing his head in respect towards her._

" _Prince Thorin." She said curtsying to the young prince like her father had told her to be a polite lady. The lady that her mother had raised her to be before she had gone to the undying lands._

 _He offered his arm to her. He was being polite to her because well after all she was a visitor in his home._

 _Aranduriel took and had him lead her away. She knew that this was some important meeting that her father and the King Under the Mountain had something big to talk about and it wasn't meant for her or Thorin's ears to hear even though elves had a high range for hearing. But Thorin led her away so neither of them could hear what was being talked about. She was curious, but didn't want to cause any trouble at that moment. Not when she had the eldest prince leading her around the mountain. She knew that she needed to make the most of it at that moment._

AUJAUJ

Aranduriel arrived at the Shire. She looked around the wondrous little place. This was a peaceful place. She could tell that it was just by how the lights were dim and hobbits going home for the evening to rest. The paths she could tell were winding roads leading to many different hobbit holes. Now came the problem. How was she supposed to find Bag-End? She let out a soft sigh. She knew that she needed to look for a round door with a dwarvish rune on it. But that would take a while for her to find. Perhaps she would be able to catch a glimpse of a dwarf heading for Bag-End. But it would all depend on her luck if she would see one headed that way.

She had travelled to Bree and it concerned her when she hadn't seen a dwarf there. So that meant that she was running a lot later than what she had planned on doing so. She had gotten looked at when she had gone to the Prancing Pony that was in Bree. Not many had seen women travelling alone and the men there had thought something worse of her even though that she wasn't one. She just had ignored the looks that she had gotten there. What had surprised her was seeing some hobbits there. She thought that they would've stayed in the Shire, but no they were in Bree. Adventurous hobbits they must've been.

Aranduriel slowly walked through the winding paths of the shire. Her scanning blue grey eyes were hidden underneath a burgundy cloak looking for the blue rune that could be on one of these round hobbit doors. Her blue grey eyes stopped upon a door. She stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes and slowly walked towards the winding path that lead up to the door that had the shining rune on it. She opened the gate and walked through it. She closed it and walked up the path to the small hobbit door. She brought her brown gloved hand up and knocked on the door.

"Another dwarf?" A male voice rang out that was groaning and sounded like he was complaining about having dwarves in his home. And she couldn't really blame him for being upset about having dwarves he didn't know in his home. The door opened revealing none other than Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

Aranduriel looked down at the hobbit. A coy smile was on her lips. "Ara at your service." She said bowing her head politely to the hobbit in respect to him like a true lady would even though she didn't know him. She was going to be polite like she was raised after all this was not her home. So she was going to be respectful to this hobbit just like she would be respective towards anyone else that she ever came across.

Bilbo went to open his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. He was gaping. Who was she? She was so tall. Taller than him and the dwarves that were in his home. His mind was going through the races that were taller than dwarves and hobbits. Was she human or was she an elf? His curiosity was beginning to get the best of him. He scolded himself. He couldn't come right out and ask her what she was. It wasn't polite to do so.

She came into the home after he moved out of the way. She removed her cloak revealing her long black hair to him. She unbuttoned the burgundy cloak and took it off of her shoulders. She saw the dwarves eating food that belonged to the poor hobbit. She felt bad for Bilbo losing all of his food to these dwarves, but she knew that they were starving just like she was.

Bilbo rushed past her. He was trying to keep the dwarves in line. But so far for him it wasn't working out too well. They were still doing very much their own thing. He hadn't meant to be rude to her by pushing past her, but he was more afraid of what was going on in the other room.

She shook her head and removed the weapons that she carried on her putting them near her cloak that was now hanging on the wall. She wouldn't hear the end of it if she lost her weapons. After all they were gifts from her brothers and elder sister and a few even some were from her father. She removed her brown gloves and put them in her pockets. A ring that was a gold band with a great blue stone in it fitted against her middle finger on her right hand.

Gandalf had moved his way into the hallway. He looked at the young elven woman. "Ara." He said with a coy smile. "Wonderful to see that you could join us." He was glad that she could come. He had been worried when she hadn't shown up before him.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf. She saw that his blue eyes were twinkling in delight of seeing that she had arrived finally after being late which she tried her best to never being late for things. But some things couldn't be avoided thanks to something happening when she had taken off.

"You're late." He said looking at her with a laughing smile.

She chuckled lightly. She shook her head her black loosely curled hair moved as she shook her head. "Ran into a few problems on my way here, my friend." She told him the truth of her running into a few problems, but never really admitted what the problems were.

He looked at her concerned. He had hoped that she didn't run into orcs on her way here. But he had to ask. "Orcs?"

Aranduriel shook her head again. "No, not orcs." She let out a soft sigh. "Father had sent out a search party since I had disappeared." She told him the truth. Her father had sent out a search party looking for her.

"You didn't tell them about the quest?" Gandalf asked concerned. He hoped that she hadn't because then his plans would have been all washed away and the dragon would remain there in the Lonely Mountain and that would have not ended well.

"No, I did not. They would have stopped me before I even got a foot out of Rivendell." She shook her head. "And they would have stopped the dwarves from going to." She crossed her arms and huffed a little bit. Since she was the youngest out of her family she had a bit more of free will, but not much since she was still very much like a lady. "It was best to keep them in the dark, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded his head. Aranduriel had done the right thing by keeping her father out of the loop. It ended things better off for now. "Yes. Ara, you should eat something." Gandalf said knowing that she was most likely hungry due to her long travels to Bag-End.

Aranduriel gave him a look. She wasn't one to take food without being offered it. She had a thing against taking something that didn't belong to her. That included food. It didn't seem fair to her that this was happening now to this hobbit that she just met. She assumed by how he was he was stressing out over the fact that his hobbit hole home was so full with people. "I am not hungry, Gandalf." She told him in a soft tone which revealed the truth that she didn't want to take food from the hobbit.

Gandalf patted her on the shoulder knowing why the young elf would not eat Bilbo's food like the others had. She was brought up like a true lady. A lady that her mother would be very proud of that was one thing that he was truly sure of. He wouldn't doubt that her sister and grandmother would be proud as well.

Her eyes met up with his knowing blue eyes. She could tell that he hadn't told anyone else that she was coming. She was sure that was alright them not knowing that she was there. They wouldn't like her being there in the first place. She was a woman after all. But what she was was bad. She was an elf and dwarves had hate towards her that was for sure and she knew it and she was going have to smooth it out. "Is everyone here that was supposed to be here?" She questioned softly. She hoped that they were all there because that meant that this meeting could be underway, but what concerned her the most was that she was afraid of what Thorin Oakenshield would think about her. After all it had been a long while since they had seen each other.

"We are waiting for our leader." Gandalf told her softly. He knew that she was worried about what was going to most likely happen.

She nodded her head. She should have known that Thorin would be running late.

"Come with me. We shall get you something to drink. You must be parched." Gandalf said to her with a concerning gaze.

Arandural bit her lip. Yes, she was thirsty and had travelled a long way to get to Bilbo's place, but she still didn't feel right with taking something from the hobbit. She knew nothing about him.

Gandalf led her into the kitchen to get her a mug to drink out of. His hand on her back as he led her into the somewhat crowded kitchen.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves." Bilbo complained about the dwarves as he put a doily out of sight. He was still getting agitated of why the dwarves were here. He wasn't sure of why Gandalf had all of these people here.

"My dear Bilbo, what is the matter?" Gandalf asked, looking at the hobbit as he handed Aranduriel a mug of ale to drink.

Aranduriel sniffed it. Normally she liked wine and not ale, but she had to drink it in order to fit in some what. She saw Bilbo was angry due to how red his cheeks were becoming. She knew that hobbits had liked being alerted when someone was to visit and this was something that he wasn't going to be use to at all.

"Oh, they are quite a merry gathering once you get use to them." Gandalf explained with a smile as the three of them walked into the hallway.

Aranduriel went back into the kitchen passing Nori and Bofur who were fighting over a round of sausage that Nori had taken. She was going to allow Gandalf and Bilbo to talk since it wasn't her place to listen in on a man's conversation. She was raised as a proper lady so it meant that he had to behave. She took a small sip of the ale that Gandalf had given to her. It was bitter in taste to her. Not as sweet as the wines that she drank back at home. But she could tolerate it. After all she had travelled a long way to get here. And she knew that Bilbo probably didn't have much left for drinking wise. Ale was probably the best bet for her just to quench the thirst that she had gotten from travelling and the drink that she had gotten in Bree was long gone and so had been the water that she had been carrying in the water skin on her long since empty.

Dishes began to fly into the kitchen.

"Don't do that. You'll blunt them." Bilbo shouted from the dining area.

Aranduriel's eyes widened. What in Middle Earth were these dwarves doing. Whatever it was she felt like it wasn't going to end well. But she knew that the dwarves wouldn't do much damage. It was something to hopefully get underneath the skin of Bilbo Baggins.

"Oh do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." A male voice rang out that sounded like the dwarf that had spoken was smiling.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks into a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

…

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Aranduriel had to dodge flying glassware. She pressed herself against the wall to avoid the whizzing ware that was going to the kitchen and being stacked by a dwarf that had an axe blade embedded into his forehead. She gripped the mug tightly in her hand as her ears rang with every sound that was made of dishes clanking together. Why was Gandalf allowing this to happen and enjoying every minute of it? It was misfortune to Bilbo.

Bilbo came rushing into the kitchen past her and he saw that his dishware wasn't broken, but stacked up neatly.

Aranduriel brought her hand up to cover a laugh as the dwarves and Gandalf laughed at the expression that Bilbo had on his face. She couldn't help it. She knew dwarves… they weren't one to mess up someone's dishes. They were more prideful than to ruin something that didn't belong to them. Not in the least bit. They only did things in good fun. And that usually meant to get under someone else's skin at times. It meant that they were free at heart at the moment which in her eyes was a good thing.

A loud knock stopped each and every single one of them to stop when the other two loud knocks followed.

Aranduriel swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He's here." Gandalf revealed.

Aranduriel closed her eyes and then looked at Gandalf. This was going to be a hard meeting. A hard meeting for her and most likely a hard meeting for the one who was on the other side of the door.

Gandalf nodded his head at her. He was letting her know that this meeting would probably not end well even though he had given Thorin the warning before that they would need a guide to go through the Greenwood and Aranduriel would be the only one that was willing to do that for them.

Aranduriel nodded her head. She could only hope that this meeting would not go too terribly for her. Seeing Thorin after all of this time… well it was going to be a task at hand not to bow to him. After all the last time that she had seen him he was Prince Under the Mountain. He wasn't that at the moment, he was just a dwarf that wanted to reclaim his homeland so his family and clan could have their home back and Aranduriel didn't blame him for it. She bit the inside of her lip as they went to the door to greet the person that was on the other side of that door. Aranduriel tried her best to not have her sight clouded by the memories that she had of Thorin Oakenshield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of this edited and more detailed chapter. I was hoping that I did alright. Also can you guess what is in the chapter that I had given a heads up to. See if you can find it. Leave a review to let me know what you guys think. I really did try the hardest with this chapter and tried to post it as quickly as I could, but I am not sure what fully happened to me not posting it on time. Maybe it was my muse. I just hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please review, they keep me going. Until next time.


	3. Meet Up Mess Up

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. I am sorry that it took me so long to write this next chapter. It really too me so long to write this chapter. I have been trying to get my muse to behave for me. It just hasn't been kind to me lately and it just was being bad for me ever since. I hope that I do alright with this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 3**

Meet Up Mess Up

The door swung opened revealing Thorin Oakenshield. He look at Gandalf with a weary look. "Gandalf." He huffed a little bit looking at the tall wizard. He saw the tall woman standing next to him. Thorin came inside removing his cloak handing it to his nephew, Kili. "I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have been able to find it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He hated the fact that he had gotten lost twice trying to find this hobbit hole. Maybe if it wasn't so confusing to him if it wasn't so dark and the hobbit holes weren't all the same.

Bilbo's eyes went wide. He just had the door painted, there was no way that there was something etched on his door. "Mark?" He asked in confusion. "There's not mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

Gandalf leaned against his staff. "There is a mark I put it on the door myself." He told the hobbit with a small sly smile.

Aranduriel closed her eyes. Of course Gandalf would do this to the poor unexpectant hobbit. Of course this would be his plan. The unknowing plan for the hobbit to come along for this journey. He either was going to go into a panic attack or order them all out of his home. She highly doubted that would be the case. She knew that he wouldn't be rude to them. It wasn't like a hobbit to be rude.

"Bilbo Baggins may I introduce you to the lead of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said introducing the dwarf that had gotten lost in the shire twice in the shire hunting for Bilbo's home.

Thorin began to circle the poor hobbit looking him over. "So this is the hobbit." Thorin asked looking over at Gandalf out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't see what Gandalf saw in this hobbit. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked in confusion. Why was this dwarf asking him if he had done fighting?

"Ax or sword?" Thorin tried again. "What is your weapon of choice." Thorin crossed his arms stopping in front of Bilbo. His eyes locking with Bilbo's eyes. So far he was doubting Gandalf's choice of a burglar. This was a poor choice for one so far.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers if you must know. I fail to see how that is relevant." Bilbo said still confused of of why Thorin was asking this. He was scared of what this might mean for him.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said shaking his head.

Aranduriel looked down and tried not to sigh at what he had said.

Some of the dwarves had laughed.

Thorin turned and looked at the woman that stood there. He took in how she looked. Her long black loosely curled hair, grey blue eyes that had a deficiency in them, her height was taller than any other being he had met, and she was pale skinned, very pale skinned. He knew the eyes well. Those eyes that had the spark of defiance in them that he had seen in years ago that was in an elven princess who had visited with her father.

 _Flashback_

 _Her eyes locked with his._

 _Thorin could see the spark in them. He could see that she wasn't like other elves. She wanted to go on adventures._

" _You have trained with weapons, yes?" Arandureil asked curiously, smiling a soft smile._

 _Thorin blinked a few times. Had this woman, no Princess trained in weapons? Usually women never trained to be warriors unless they were now making exceptions to who they allowed to use weapons. "Yes." He replied, unsure of why she was asking him this. He was still baffled of why she had learned with weapons to begins with. "I take it you have trained as well my lady?"_

 _Aranduriel smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, in archery and sword play." She didn't state who had trained her, just because it was normal for someone as young as her in elf years to train with such weapons. It was more of a male thing than a female thing._

" _Who trained you?" He truly wanted to know who had trained her._

" _My brothers did." She said with a coy smile. "Why? Are you challenging me, Prince Thorin?" She asked defiantly in a challenge of her own._

 _Thorin's eyes went wide. There was no way that he going to challenge her in a duel._

Present Day

"What are you doing here?" He demanded her.

The other dwarves except for Balin didn't know what Thorin was talking about. They were curious of how Thorin knew this woman stood next to Gandalf.

Aranduriel swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that Thorin knew who she was. She squared her shoulders knowing that he would be ridiculing her for being her.

"Ara is her name." Gandalf said before Aranduriel could say anything to the company that stood before them with the question looks. He knew that they would want to know who she was and why she was here and why did Thorin know who she was even though Gandalf knew that Balin knew who she was.

"I know who she is Gandalf." He growled out. "And so does Balin." He nodded towards his eldest friend.

Balin nodded his head.

Aranduriel lowered her eyes a little bit.

"My question was directed at her." His blue eyes locked with her grey blue ones. "Why are you here. How are you even here?" He demanded again. He wanted to know.

Aranduriel never thought that she would see the day that Thorin Oakenshield would be asking her such a thing. "I was called upon by Gandalf." She said softly.

He looked towards Gandalf. "She's dead. I was told that she had died long ago. Died in Mirkwood on her travels back home."

Aranduriel shook her head. "No… What exactly did they say…"

"All they found…" Balin began to say, "was…"

"My circlet?"

"Yes…"

"It fell from my head. It was returned to me sometime after." Aranduriel said softly. "I am still alive. I do not know why someone told you I was dead…" She shook her head. "Perhaps a selfish King wanted you to think that." She sighed.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at Gandalf. "She has no right to be here."

"Thorin." She gasped in shock. Why wouldn't he want her there.

"Aranduriel is an elf and she has no right to be her and know of our quest."

Gandalf looked down at the 5'2 dwarf. He wasn't going to allow Thorin to just send her away, not when he had talked her into this quest and when she had defied her father's word of leaving Rivendell and risked her own life to come all this way only to turn around and risk herself even more. He wasn't about to allow her to end up like her mother. "I asked her to come in concerns to this quest."

Aranduriel shifted under the gazes of the dwarves. She saw the hate in their eyes except for Balin he didn't have hate in his eyes. He could never hate her. She didn't want to be judge for what Thranduil had done and she knew that right now that they would not trust her, which meant she would have to prove herself to them. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kill herself trying to prove herself to them.

"No, it doesn't concern her." Thorin said narrowing his eyes at the wizard. He didn't want her there when he reclaimed his home land maybe if it was a different time if the elves would have helped them in the past, but this was a different time and the elves hadn't helped his people back then and his hate ran deep for her people.

Arandureil locked her grey blue eyes with his. She was hurt that he didn't trust her. "I only came because Gandalf asked me to. He couldn't have come to me months ago to tell me about this quest if he did not think it was wise, Thorin." She said her voice remaining calm and steady not betraying how hurt that she truly felt.

"She is going to help us get through Mirkwood." Gandalf told them.

"We do not need her help us get through Thranduil's land." Thorin bit out in anger. "I will avoid Thranduil's land at all costs." He was beginning to lose his trust with the wizard. The was had blatantly went behind his back and went to an elf to get help.

"She will help us through Mirkwood. Thorin you know how much she is risking to be here. She had to sneak out in the dead of night to come all this way. She travelled on foot and had to face orcs to get here." Gandalf told Thorin. He knew that Aranduriel was going to have to prove herself to Thorin and prove to the others that she was not going to be like other elves. That she was not going to betray them like Thranduil did.

"And how do we know that she isn't going to betray us?" Gloin stated glaring at her making her flinch a little bit at the look that he was giving her.

Aranduriel let out a sigh and shook her head, dealing with dwarves for this long was giving her a headache, and she thought that her older twin brothers were bad. She was so wrong on that one, dwarves when bothered were worse, so much worse.

"You don't, but you have my worde this she is nothing like the woodland elves. She is nothing like Thranduil. She is more like her Grandmother than any of you will ever know." Gandalf stated the truth to Gloin. "She is risking a lot just to help you on this quest."

"A quest that she should know nothing about." Thorin stated as he narrowed his eyes at Gandalf.

"Tell me Thorin. Did what Thranduil do to your people cause your heart to harden over and become like ice?" Aranduriel asked as she looked dead into his blue eyes moving forward slowly. Her arms were crossed in almost an innocent manner like she didn't mean any harm to him which was true, she didn't mean no harm to him, nor would she ever mean harm to him. "You should know from meeting me all those years ago when my father had come to Erebor with a much younger me that you knew that I was nothing like Thranduil. Thranduil only looks out for himself and no one else. Surely your remembered that from your first meeting of him. I would never turn upon your nor would I ever stop you from this quest Thorin Oakenshield. This is a quest to help you go home and this is something that I am going to see through whether you want me to or not. You will not ban me from wanting to help you in an area that you are going to need me in."

Thorin didn't say a word to her and followed his company into the dining room so he could eat something. He had travelled such a long way to get here on time.

Gandalf leaned against his hand which was on the wall. This could have gone a lot better if Thorin wasn't so stubborn.

Aranduriel walked up to Gandalf and patted his arm lightly. "We already knew that this was not going to be easy with him." She said in elvish to him before going into the dining room. She felt eyes on her once again. The elder dwarves glared at her, but the younger ones looked at her curious looks.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they come?" Balin asked Thorin who was busy eating the soup that was provided for him.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said as he looked over at Balin. He knew his friend wanted the news first before going into the business. It was going to affect them all on how this quest was going to go anyways.

"What of the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked looking at Thorin hoping for some good news from the Iron Hills, hoping that Dain was indeed with them on this quest.

Aranduriel saw the look on Thorin's face and knew that Dain was not going to be with Thorin on this quest. She knew right then and there they were going to be on their own. And that was going to be a dangerous task at that. Dangerous and quite lonely meaning that death could be very much on their doorstep as soon as they left the shire which scared her a little bit.

Thorin put the spoon down into the bowl. "They will not come."

Dwalin looked down in disappointment. He was hoping that Dain would agree to have the army come and make sure they made it all the way to Erebor, but now that was beginning to slip away further and further away from them.

"They say that this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Aranduriel shook her head, it was usually the same with all dwarves. They wouldn't help unless it was the fate of the lives in their hands.

The dwarves murmured their disappointment. They were hoping that they would at least have some kind of help. This was going to be a lot more harder. THe tide was against them going on this quest to reclaim Erebor.

Bilbo came up behind Gandalf, a surprised look written across his face. "You're going on a quest?" He asked curiously. This was the first time that he had heard something like this and it was taking place in his own home.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a bit more light." Gandalf said looking at Bilbo with a smile.

Bilbo went into the hall to get another candle to light up the room a bit for whatever Gandalf wanted to use them for.

Gandalf pulled a piece of paper out of his grey robes and began to unfold it.

Aranduriel slowly walked over to Gandalf and stood behind him. Her grey blue eyes saw the map of Erebor a map that she hadn't laid her eyes on in many many years.

Gandalf spread it onto the table as Bilbo placed the candle onto the table giving it more light. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo looked at the map curiously. "The Lonely Mountain." He had heard stories about the Lonely Mountain, but nothing more about it after a certain wasn't even sure why his mother had stopped telling him stories about it.

"Aye." Gloin said causing Dori who was sitting next to his brother Nori who happened to be next to Gloin to roll his eyes. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast shall end." Oin said proudly remembering what the portents had said.

Aranduriel simply shook her head. She already knew going up against a dragon would not be an easy thing.

Bilbo turned and faced them. His face was filling with concern. "Uh, what beast?" He asked softly hoping that this was not a wrong question to ask the group that stood in his dining room. Hopefully it wouldn't end up scaring the hell out of him.

The dwarf with the silly hat looked up at Bilbo. He remove the pipe from his mouth and a goofy smile came to his lips. "Well that would be the reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our time. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said looking at Bofur. He couldn't help, but wonder why this company of dwarves would want to go against a dragon, a dangerous dragon, something that could very much kill them all.

The third youngest dwarf shot up from his seat. "I am not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

"Well done Ori." Nori the middle brother piped up knowing that his brother had it in him.

"Sit down." Dori stated grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him down to sit down in his seat once again.

Ori looked like he had been caught doing something wrong. All he wanted to do was prove himself to his brothers that he could be brave.

Aranduriel looked at Ori. she had to admit that she was quite aware of what it was like to feel like that since she was the youngest daughter and the youngest child all together. No one thought that she would have been able to protect herself from what would happen in the wild and now here she was about to prove herself to a group of dwarves.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said shaking his head in despair.

Aranduriel shook her head when she heard the dwarves argue about the way that Balin had all them not the best nor the brightest.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili said slapping the table a smile on his lips.

"And you forget." His brother, Kili piped up with a huge grin on his handsome face. "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf and saw the nervous look, in all her years of knowing Gandalf she knew that he never had done such a thing.

"Uh, now, well, I wouldn't say that." Gandalf began.

"Well how many then?" Dori asked looking at him.

"What?" Gandalf asked in confusion to Dori's question.

Aranduriel moved away from Gandalf her hands at her sides. She was going to leave the grey wizard to handle this all on his own. It was bad enough that she was in a room that she

wasn't really wanted in.

"Well how many dragons have you killed. Go on give us a number." Dori said excitedly, he really wanted to know how many dragons Gandalf had killed.

Aranduriel pursed her pale lips together keeping silent.

Gandalf began to cough on his smoke from his pipe.

Thorin looked over at Gandalf and had a feeling that Gandalf had done nothing of the sort.

The dwarves began to fight among themselves of trying to figure out how many dragons Gandalf had killed in his life.

"Excuse me." Bilbo said softly not being heard by the loud dwarves who were still fighting over how many dragons Gandalf had killed.

Aranduriel brought her hand up to her face and tried not to sigh. Of course this would be a thing, dwarves fighting to find out who was more right than the other. This was going to be a long night because this fight was probably going to keep going unless someone broke it up and soon.

Thorin got up to his feet. "Shazara!" He bellowed causing all of them to go silent. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the great wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

All the dwarves cheer except for Balin.

"You forget the gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said bring Thorin down from his talk with the rest of the company.

Aranduriel crossed her arms knowing that was very much true, but there had to be another way into the mountain.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said producing a dwarvish key showing it to them all.

Thorin's eyes went wide. "How came you by this?" He questioned Gandalf looking up at him in awe.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It's yours now." Gandalf said handing it to him.

The rest of the company looked bewildered as Thorin took it from Gandalf.

"If there is a key. There must be a door." Fili said with widening eyes, this was good news indeed.

Gandalf pointed at the map with the mouthpiece of his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili said patting his brother Fili on the shoulder with a smile.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answers lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle-earth who can."

Aranduriel looked at Thorin. "How will you be able to find the hidden door when the only ones who are left to read this map are the elves?" She questioned moving towards Thorin, her grey blue eyes locking with his blue ones.

"We will not talk to the elves." Thorin said cooly narrowing his eyes at her.

She shook her head. "Tell me Thorin… Was Thranduil not helping you in Erebor the reason why you hate us so much? When it is Thranduil's people you should hate and not the elves of the Hidden Valley. We never wronged you in the past only Thranduil has. The woodland elves only think for themselves surely you remember that. I have never wronged you when we met all those years ago. Surely you remember how you wanted to teach me to become a better archer than I already was…" She was trying to get the stubborn dwarf to allow her to help them out as much as she could. She wanted Thorin to try and trust her.

Fili stood up and locked his blue eyes with her grey blue eyes. "And how can we trust you?"

"I have never wronged anyone in my life and nor would I start now." She told Fili with a bow of her head. "I would never betray someone. I believe that everyone deserve a home and it was wrongfully taken from you. It upsets of me that Thranduil never helped the dwarves of Erebor."

Thorin glared at her.

"Thorin you will need her. She will be able to help. In more ways than one. I have brought her for more than one reason." Gandalf told Thorin. He knew more than he had let on. He knew that Aranduriel was special, but he wasn't going to tell Thorin what was so special about Aranduriel, not right now. It wasn't time for that.

Aranduriel looked around and noticed that the dwarves were accepting what she had said. She was thankful for that, that was for sure.

"Now where was I…"

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf. "About the quest my friend." She said with a small smile. She was glad that Gandalf had stood up for her.

Gandalf looked at her. "Thank you my dear girl." He said patting her lightly on her burgundy clothed arm. "The task that I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori piped up in realization. That was why they had travelled so far to get someone to go to Erebor to steal the Arkenstone back.

"Hm, and a good one too, I expect." Bilbo said throwing his two sense in.

"And are you?" Gloin asked looking at Bilbo.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked looking at Gloin in confusion. What was he talking about?

Aranduriel shook her head and moved back against the wall leaning against it. She ran her hand through her hair and watched carefully.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey." Oin yelled happily.

Several of the dwarves laughed. They knew the old dwarf had heard wrong.

Aranduriel shook her head.

"Me?" Bilbo squeaked. "Oh no no no no no. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He was panicking, how could they think of such a thing? He had never stolen a single thing in his entire life and he never wanted to start now.

Balin shook his head and let out a sigh. "I am afraid that I will have to agree with Mr. Baggins here. He is hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded his head in agreement to what Balin had said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for the gentlefolk hat can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said gruffly.

Aranduriel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. If they didn't train him in fighting there would be no way that the young sandy haired hobbit would be able to protect himself in the wild.

Bilbo continued to nod his head agreeing with Dwalin.

They began to fight among themselves. Some thought that Bilbo would not be able to handle the task that was being given to him and some thought that he would be able to handle it.

Gandalf stood up to his full height casting a shadow onto the company and the wall. "Enough!" He yelled in a powerful voice. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is."

Aranduriel pushed herself off of the wall and grabbed his arm lightly.

Gandalf looked down at her and nodded his head. "Thank you." He told her softly in elvish.

Aranduriel nodded her head and went back to her spot. She leaned against the wall again and closed her eyes.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose to. and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all, but unknown to him, which gives him a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have done just that. There is a lot more to him than his appearance suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer than any of you shall ever know, including himself." Gandalf said looking at the hobbit.

Thorin let out a sigh. He knew that Gandalf wouldn't have picked the hobbit if it wasn't for a good reason. He had after all brought Aranduriel on this quest. "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no." Bilbo said nervously.

"Give him the contract." Thorin told Balin.

"Please." Bilbo said still pleading with them to not give him the contract. HE really didn't want the contract.

Balin pulled it out of his travelling clothes.

"Alright we're off." Bofur said with a smile.

Balin handed the contract over to Bilbo. "It's just the usual summary out of pocket expenses, time require, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth."

Bilbo looked at Balin nervously. Was he really serious about that? "Funeral arrangements?" He slipped into the hallway to read the rest of the contract over.

Thorin leaned toward Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

Aranduriel looked at the wizard at Thorin. She could hope that Thorin would rethink his option of not being responsible for Bilbo if he did join on this quest. If Thorin didn't do so, she would make sure that Bilbo was well looked after. She wasn't going to allow Thorin to leave Bilbo unprotected.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked looking into the room.

Aranduriel looked at Bilbo and saw the color had left his face.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur said looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo lost his breath.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked looking at a quite breathless hobbit.

"Uh yeah…. feel a bit faint." He said putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said trying to be helpful.

"Air I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof you're no more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo tried to take a deep breath to compose himself. "Nope." He fell to the floor.

"Ah very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said to the hatted dwarf.

Bofur looked a little bit sheepishly at Gandalf. He hadn't expected him to faint, at least not like that.

Aranduriel walked past the group and slowly picked the hobbit up into her arms. She shook her head and brought him into one of the rooms that had a remaining chair in it. She carefully placed him in the chair. She didn't know why Bofur was trying to scare the hobbit lad, but it was most likely going to stop Bilbo from going on this quest. She moved his hair from his face and shook her head. She hadn't expected Bilbo to faint due to a simple harmless joke.

Gandalf came into the room. "I will talk to him once he awakens." He told Aranduriel patting her on the shoulder.

Aranduriel nodded her head and left the room. She knew that Gandalf might be able to get Bilbo to agree to such a thing. She slipped into the other room where the dwarves were still drinking whatever was life of Bilbo's wine and mead. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She heard Gandalf talking to Bilbo which meant that the sandy haired hobbit had woken up. She felt a pair of eyes on her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over and saw the blue eyed blond haired dwarf who had questioned her earlier.

Why was he looking at her? Did he think that she was going to hurt them? She slowly took in his features. She had to admit that he was a strong look dwarf, but he was also rather young, was he even supposed to be going on this quest? She couldn't understand why Thorin was allowing two very young dwarves who probably never seen battle go out on this quest and they would probably see much more than they probably ever should. She saw the braids that hung by his ears which meant that he was next in line for the throne. Her eyes went wide. She realized the dwarf that was looking at her was the heir to the throne after Thorin the heir to Erebor. She hoped that it wasn't going to be the case.

Her ears twitched when she heard Bilbo shuffling out of the room that he was in with Gandalf. She turned her head before she went out of the room. She passed Balin and Thorin who were talking to one another. She walked into the room that Gandalf was in. She looked at him and saw the look that he had on his face. She crossed her arms. "My friend, he decided not to go on this quest?" She asked in elvish.

Gandalf looked at her. "He has changed for the worst. He used to be in love with adventures and now he has decided that there are far more important things here in the shire." He explained to the elvish woman shaking his head sadly.

Arandureil shook her head. "There is still a good chance my friend that he will come. He has adventuring in his blood does he not?"

"Yes, he does. But it appears I might have been wrong about him."

Arandureil kneeled down next to him. "I am sure that he will make the choice to join us Gandalf. The Shire will not be able to hold him here forever. He most likely will like the adventure, but he wasn't expecting all of these dwarves and an elvish maiden here. He was taken by surprise. I am sure. I would be the same way." She patted him on the knee.

"You agreed to it wholeheartedly."

"Yes, I did." She said standing up."I want to prove my worth. This is the only way I can do that Gandalf. My father wouldn't think I am able to handle things on my own. I want to be on my own and not in Rivendell for the rest of my days until it is time for me to go into the West with the rest of my Kin." She shook her head.

Not even a hour later the dwarves had made their way into the room. Gandalf had left the room to sit in the hall.

Aranduriel had moved towards the hallway and accidentally bumped into Fili. "I am sorry." She whispered to him softly, meaning it too.

Fili gave her a look of confusion. He didn't know what to think of the elf that had apologized to him. He didn't know what to think of her yet, she was too nice. SHe knew his uncle that meant she knew quite a bit more than what was being let on. He didn't know what the story was that was between his uncle and Aranduriel, but he was going to find out. He wasn't going to let this just be another thing pushed away and forgotten. He watched her remove the burgundy coat that she wore revealing the brown vest and white tunic she wore underneath. He caught a glint of red that was around her neck. What was that? Was that something that her people always wore? He wasn't sure since this was the first time that he had seen an elvish maiden. Fili found a place to sit down.

The dwarves began to hun.

Kili passed Gandalf and Aranduriel who were sitting in silence.

Thorin began to sing the tune.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away 'ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold_

The other dwarves join Thorin in singing this tune. Making the tune even more heart breaking.

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

Aranduriel felt her breath hitch in her throat as she quickly moved away from Gandalf leaving her coat behind next to the old wizard. This was something she hadn't forgotten. They only had sung part of the song and not the full song. She knew the full song fairly well and she couldn't even bare to listen what she had heard.

She made it out the door ducking so she couldn't hit her head off of the round door frame. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bench that was at the side of the hobbit hole. She sat down and let out a sigh. Her ears twitched when she heard someone and why she wanted open the door and loud footsteps coming her way. She knew that it was a dwarf, slowly she looked over and saw that it was Thorin.

His cold blue eyes were on her, he way trying to read her like a book, but it wasn't going to be easy to read a woman that he hadn't seen in a long while. He couldn't understand why she wanted to help them on this quest. She didn't have anything to gain except for having a lot of trouble with her own kin. He pushed the thought from his mind as he looked at her. He did miss seeing her, but what her kin had done was unforgivable, something that he would not easily overlook.

Her grey blue eyes locked onto his blue ones. "Is there something that I can help you with Oakenshield?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and crossed her arms. She couldn't understand why Thorin was staring at her in such a way. In a way that he was trying to read her or something.

"Why are you coming with us? A company that won't trust you due to the fact that you are an elf." Thorin spat at her, his arms were crossed as he looked at her.

Aranduriel tucked a strand of her partially curly hair behind her ear. "You have to have some kind of faith in me Thorin Oakenshield. I am not Thranduil. I am not going to turn my back nor listen to the stories that are told by each side." She shook her head. "This rift shouldn't be there. Our races use to be great friends, and now because of this rift is affecting the two of us." She stood up and looked down at him. The doon had disappeared behind the clouds.

"You know nothing of the stories." He hissed at her narrowing his eyes at her.

Aranduriel's eyes widened. She knew this story well thanks to Thranduil telling her the last time he had visited Rivendell which was a long time ago. "So you are going to allow this rift to pull apart the friendship we have?" She questioned softly, feeling so torn. How could Thorin Oakenshield a friend of hers for over a hundred years say such hurtful things? She was hoping that this was not going to ruin her friendship with him.

"The friendship we have is gone." He said to her his hands were gripping tightly at his sides, trying not to lash out at her. "We are not friends anymore." He hissed at her. He then left her standing outside alone under the clouding over skies to think of the conversation that the two of them had. He still didn't like the idea of having her there in the Shire and knowing of the quest. It bothered him a lot to know that she knew almost everything of this quest. But what bothered him the most was what Gandalf knew about her. What was the old wizard hiding.

Aranduriel let out a sigh, the conversation didn't go as planned. She felt horrible that Thorin was not accepting her friendship anymore. He was allowing to let it go. She sat down and rested her head on her hand, she tried not to cry, and a memory over a hundred years came back to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Thorin knew that elves were leaving and he wasn't about the elven maiden that he had met leave without giving her something. He had made his way around his people trying to find Aranduriel. He saw her about to get onto her horse."Aranduriel!" He called out to her, as he continued to make his way to her._

 _Aranduriel stopped and turned seeing Thorin. "Thorin." She said with a smile._

" _I have something for you." He told her as he tried to catch his breath._

 _She smiled at the thought. "Thorin you didn't have to." She told him softly, she thought that Thorin was sweet. It made her smile that Thorin wanted to give her something._

" _Hold out your hand." He said with a smile._

 _She held out her brown leather clad hand out._

 _Thorin place something small into her hand. He slowly closed her hand so she didn't drop it. "I made it for you specially. A reminder of our friendship."_

 _Aranduriel looked at Thorin in shock. "Oh, I cannot take this."_

" _Take it. It was made for you." He said with a smile._

 _Aranduriel removed a necklace that she wore around her neck that held a ring on it. It was a ring that her grandmother had given to her. She put it carefully around his neck. "Keep this close to your heart." She told him with a small smile. She was giving up a very special thing to her to Thorin so he would remember their friendship._

 _Thorin bowed his head._

Present day…

Aranduriel wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She hoped that Thorin still had the necklace that held the ring on it in the sign of her friendship still on it. It scared her that Thorin might have gotten rid of it. She looked down at her hands. She took many breaths in hope that she would calm herself. But so far that was not helping her. She hummed a little bit slowly beginning to calm some before she broke out into a soft song. She hadn't sung in so long that she thought that she thought that she might have lost her voice.

 _Far above into the sky_

 _The Gods' tears fall from their eyes_

 _The angels fall. Demon crawl_

 _For in the night we fight for you_

 _And in our heart we follow the truth_

 _And as the battle rages on and on_

 _Our war cries echo far and strong_

 _THe old war call a somber song,_

 _With shield and sword you must go on._

 _Ravens soar. Dragons roar._

 _For in the night we fight for you_

 _And in our hearts we follow the truth_

 _And as the battle rages on and on_

 _Our war cries echo far and stron_

 _A song is enough_

 _To change the world_

 _And make it alright in the end_

 _I'll sing it for you_

 _To mend your lost soul_

 _And make it right in the end_

She turned her head knowing that someone had joined where she was while she was singing. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Fili standing there. What was he doing out here with her?

"That song…" He said, looking at her, locking his blue eyes with her grey blue eyes.

"It's a war song. But it also pledges who I am." She simply stated, as she looked away from him. "I know that you uncle doesn't trust my kind, but I am doing it because I want to. I didn't see it is as fair to see so many people lose their homeland within a short amount of time and having to travel to find a new place to call their own." She let out a sigh.

Fili had thought that it was strange to have an elf care, but he could tell that she meant it. She was going to be true to her word.

"You don't true me either do you?" She questioned, as she looked up at him.

"I don't, but I have to trust Gandalf's choice in picking you to be our guide." Fili said, as he took a long drag from his pipe of Old Toby.

Aranduriel nodded her head and moved past him.

"Where are you going?" FIli asked, as he sent a questioning look towards Aranduriel curious of where she was going.

"To rest. Our quest begins at dawn. That means rest is needed to continue on it." She said as she went back into the hobbit-hole. She found a room where the dwarves would not be bothered by her being there. She curled up in one of the chairs and began and began to drift off to sleep.

Fili watched her go in. He had to admit that she was a different elf. She was certainly someone that he was going to have to learn more about her that was for sure and on this quest he was going to really learn more about her that was for sure. He was going to be willing to that was for sure. He wasn't going to let this past stuff that was being hidden by both her and his uncle remain hidden. He wanted to know what this was all about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. Please let me know what you think. I do apologize for taking so long. My muse haven't been too nice to me. But I have been able to get it on track for now thankfully. I hope that you like this chapter. So please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Until next time.


	4. The Journey Begins

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond. I know that I have been making the chapter a lot longer now. Which is a good thing, I think. I know I've been putting a lot more detail into my story now. But haven't been getting a lot of reviews. But that's okay I guess. *sighs* I think it is all because I've been gone for a while and not writing for a while which I am sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long to post a chapter. So here is the next chapter. I wasn't going to take long posting it this time. Without further ado Chapt 4. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

The Quest Begins

The next morning they had made sure that Bilbo Baggins' home was cleaned the way that they had found it before they had come and had made a mess of it. It was only polite to clean up the messes that you make. They had gathered up supplies and got ponies and two horses, and so thirteen dwarves, a grey wizard, and a she-elf all set out leaving the Shire discourage that Bilbo Baggins didn't join the company.

Gandalf had told Thorin to leave the contract just in case that Bilbo changed his mind. He had a feeling deep inside that Bilbo would come on the journey with them in the end. He had a small smile on his lips as they went down the winding road of the Shire.

Aranduriel was next to him. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, her hair and ears well hidden under her cloak. "You know something old friend."

Gandalf looked at her with a smile and winked. "One keeps a secret hidden until the right time my dear, you of all people know that."

Aranduriel shook her head letting out a sigh knowing that Gandalf indeed did know something.

Hobbits curiously looked at them as they travelled down the winding path. They were talking about the odd people that were in the Shire. People that they were not used to travelling through their quiet Shire.

Once hitting the woods the dwarves began to make bets on if Bilbo would come or not.

"I bet he will come." Kili said with a smile.

"I agree with you there too brother." Fili said nodding his head.

Thorin shook his head at his nephews anitics.

"I bet he will come too." Gandalf said looking at the dwarves.

Aranduriel looked at Gandalf with wide eyes. She was shocked to see her old friend betting that Bilbo Baggins would be joining the company. "Gandalf I didn't take you for the betting kind."

"There are things that you will be learning a lot about my Milady Aranduriel."

"Gandalf." She said softly in a tone that was in a warning. She didn't want him to give away that she was a lady. She wanted them to think that she was just an ordinary elf. Not someone important. Only two dwarves knew that and that was enough.

"Didn't I say it was going to be a waste of time?" Dori complained about going to the shire.

Thorin turned his pony to talk to Gandalf so he could talk to Gandalf. "You made the mistake of picking the hobbit. Now we have an elf that doesn't belong among us." He said shaking his head. He still was upset with Gandalf for bring her into this quest to march on the mountain. He still didn't trust her or her people. How could he? After all he hadn't heard from her in all those years. He still was thinking that he was seeing a ghost with her there.

Aranduriel gripped the reins of her horse and looked ahead of them down the path that they were going down. She knew that Thorin was still going to be harsh with her until he settled his dwarvish mind down and learned to trust her again. It was going to be a matter of time and that was probably going to take a while. Hell she knew that.

"I told you that she is a good addition to the company. She will get us through Thranduil's lands. She knows that path better than anyone else." Gandalf said sending a knowing look towards the youngest crowned princess of Rivendell. He knew that she would be able to get them safely through without having too many questions, that is if Thranduil hadn't changed more since that last time he had seen the Elvenking. Or that matter her.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes. Thorin was just going to continue to be rude. She had to admit that she had a feeling now Bilbo would be coming along on the journey. At least Thorin had admitted she knew how to protect herself in the wild.

"And it was an odd request that you think we should leave the contract for the hobbit. He won't accept. He rather be in his home safe and sound."

"I believe Bilbo Baggins will come. He will find the side in him to join us on the journey, and be our burglar." Gandalf said, as he looked a head.

A few of the dwarves complained even more about coming to the Shire was a mistake, as the got into the forest even more that they could only have two ponies or horses travelling side by side.

"I hope that you are right about your word, Gandalf." Aranduriel said looking over at him, before she went further ahead of him not by much to travel alone for a bit to think. After all she needed to think for a minute.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice yelled loudly.

Aranduriel's ears twitched at the voice. She stopped her horse and turned looking behind her.

"Aranduriel what is it?" Gandalf said looking at her.

"Wait!"

A small smile came to her lips. Bilbo Baggins was coming. This meant that they were going to handle this quest a little bit better than they were before. "Bilbo."

"Wait!" Bilbo yelled again, as he ran up the path.

The rest of the company stopped their ponies.

Gandalf smiled at Aranduriel and patted her arm.

Thorin turned around on his pony. The look on his face was not a pleased one, he didn't want that hobbit here. Now he was going to have to watch the hobbit's safety and make sure that the hobbit made it to the mountain alive and hope that the hobbit found the arkenstone. He wanted the King's Jewel back. With the King's Jewel he would be able to control everything. Everything would be back in order like it should be like it should have been before Smaug had taken over.

Bilbo walked up to Balin's pony. "I signed it." He said, as he handed it to Balin. He had a proud look upon his face, proud that he had signed the contract making the choice that he had joined the company.

Balin took it from the hobbit and pulled out his little eye glass to make sure that it was indeed Bilbo's signature. He smiled. "Everything seems to be in order."He said folding it up. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Aranduriel looked at Thorin and saw that he was not impressed with this. This made her concerned that Thorin was going to keep Bilbo at arms length and treat him like he didn't know much about the wild. That mean that she was going to have to make sure that Bilbo was well cared for and she was going to do just that.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said, as he turned around looking down the path.

"Oh that won't be necessary I made it as far as Frogmorton once."

Fili and Kili picked him up putting him on a pony causing the poor hobbit to scream.

Aranduriel whispered into her horse's ear to get it to move forward. She patted her horse's head lightly pleased that her horse was listening to her.

Bilbo looked nervous being upon his pony. He knew nothing about riding, it scared him. All he had wanted to do was walk instead of riding.

Aranduriel turned her head looking over at the hobbit. "She thinks that you don't like her." Aranduriel said to him.

Bilbo's cheeks went red. "How do you know what the pony thinks?" He asked in confusion. He wondered how an elf knew that and he didn't? Was there some way to know what a pony though?

Aranduriel chuckled lightly, her blue grey eyes twinkled with knowledge. "I'm an elf. I've been around horses almost all my life. I know what they think. She thinks you don't like her. You're not comfortable on her and she only wants you to be comfortable. You're making her worried." Aranduriel explained to the sandy haired hobbit. She wasn't use to talking to anyone about what she knew. She was always around a young nine year old child and his questions were of course a lot different. She was just going to have to get use to people being curious about her since not many people got the chance to meet an elf outside of Rivendell, Lorien, and Mirkwood, since they never really travelled outside for much.

Bilbo nodded his head nervously. Maybe he would be able to give this pony a chance and maybe not hurt her feelings after what Aranduriel had said to him.

Aranduriel rode ahead of Bilbo.

Gandalf took Aranduriel's place.

"Hey Nori pay up!" Oin yelled at the thief.

The thief groaned and threw a sack of money towards Oin. He shouldn't even had tried to even bet that Bilbo Baggins wasn't going to show up. He should've known that he was going to show up.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked confused, looking over at Gandalf. Why was there sacks of money being tossed around.

"Oh they took wagers on whether or not you would show up." Gandalf explained to the hobbit with a chuckle. "Most of them thought you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the wizard wondering what he would have betted.

Arandureil caught the sack of money that meant for Gandalf and turned on her saddle and threw it at him.

Gandalf caught it easily and put it into his bag that he carried on him. "My dear fellow, I didn't doubt you for a second." He said with a smile. He bowed his head to the princess who was ahead of his as a thank you for her tossing him the money.

Bilbo smiled at the thought. He didn't know that Gandalf would hold that much faith in him, but he was glad that the old wizard had that much faith in him, he really did.

Fili looked at the elvish woman that was ahead of Gandalf and the sandy haired hobbit that still was covered by her cloak. He was still trying to figure out why his Uncle Thorin was still allowing this to happen. To have her on this quest. This was unlike his uncle to allow an elf to even be this close to him. He had to admit that it took a lot of guts to leave her home and come and help them. Maybe there were some good elves out there. Maybe she was different.

Kili looked over at his brother. "Hey Fili."

Fili looked over at his brother. "What."

"You thinking about that elf again." Kili said giving his brother a look.

"I am trying to figure out why Thorin is allowing her on the quest."

"I am too. It is strange isn't it?" Kili said thinking about it as well. "But I have to admit she ain't bad lookin to look at."

Fili gave his brother a look.

Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Oh all this horse hair. Having a reaction." He began to search his pockets, his eyes went wide. He didn't have his handkerchief. "No, no, wait. Stop we have to turn around. Bilbo said frantically. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten the one thing that he was going to need.

Aranduriel turned her head and saw the hobbit continue to go through his pockets. She raised a dark eyebrow. What was the sandy haired hobbit looking for now? This was no point in turning around and going back to the shire for something small. They had a long way to travel to Erebor and there was no way that they could turn around. There was no reason to.

"What the earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, as he looked at Bilbo.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo exclaimed as he continued to look around.

Aranduriel shook her head letting out a sigh. That was no reason to turn around.

Bofur ripped a piece of cloth off of his shirt. "Here, use this." He said throwing it at him at least it was something to use.

Bilbo looked disgusted at what was given to him.

"Move on." Thorin yelled to keep the company in line.

They continued on down the path.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things. Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The rest of the world lies ahead of you." Gandalf told him.

Bilbo rode ahead of Gandalf after being told of what he was leaving behind. He began to move toward Aranduriel who was travelling by herself between the brothers Bofru and Bombur. He had to admit that he was curious of the woman that was travelling with the company of dwarves to reclaim the homeland. She was the odd person out as he was no way that they were going to fit into a group of thirteen dwarves. "Lady Aranduriel?"

Aranduriel looked over at Bilbo. "Yes, Master Baggins?" She asked with a small smile wondering why the hobbit was seeking a word with her.

Bilbo felt his heart jump a beat, he couldn't believe that he was going to be asking her this question, but he wanted to know. He truly did want to know about her. He knew that she was an elf from Rivendell. "What was it like to live in Rivendell?" He asked curiously.

Aranduriel laughed lightly. "It was peaceful and quiet. A remarkable sight." She said softly remembering her home. "Well about as peaceful as you can get when you have two twin brother."

"You have brothers?"

She nodded her head. "Elder. They taught me what I know. Thought it was wise." She said with a smile. "To protect myself. But I've been a teacher and friend lately."

"Oh?" He asked curiously.

"Yes… Someone under my father's care. He is a curious little thing."

"It must be wonderful to bestow your wisdom onto someone else."

"It is." She said with a nod of her head. She missed Estel a lot and wished that she would be able to see him again. She knew that she would see him again when they made it to the hidden valley. She couldn't wait to give that little boy a hug. She knew that he would ask her many many random questions. She knew that she couldn't tell him about what had happened though. It would be too much information to give the ten year old. Plus it would make him worry about her too much.

"How do you know Thorin?" He asked softly.

Fili and Kili looked up their eyes went to her back. They were curious too of how she knew their uncle.

Aranduriel shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. She really didn't want to tell that story. Not with the dwarf in question that was so close to her. She shook her head. "That story I cannot tell you. It's not my tale really to tell Master Baggins." She looked at the wooded ground sadly as they continued down the path even her tone was sad.

Kili and Fili heard the tone in her voice. They looked down knowing that they would probably not hear this tale any time soon.

"But you know Thorin well." Bilbo pressed the matter. He wanted to know how the elf knew Thorin. He was blaming his Took side for being so curious about how the two knew one another.

"That's enough Master Baggins." Thorin growled from up front. His cold blue eyes met with Aranduriel's grey blue ones. He didn't want the hobbit to know the story that was between the two of them. It brought up very painful memories.

Aranduriel let out a soft sigh. She was glad that Thorin had intervened before the hobbit did get information out of her. There was no way that she was going to allow Bilbo know the history between them.

Thorin saw that she was no longer rigid which was good.

Balin shook his head. It was going to have to stop. Thorin was going to have to talk to her soon and stop being so bullheaded with her. It wasn't her fault that everyone had thought that she was dead for so long. Hell he was glad that she was alive and well.

AUJAUJ

"We will rest here for the night." Thorin told the company after so many more hours of travelling.

They were still in the woods which meant they were far from other villages meaning there would be no resting in a nice warm bed like Bilbo had thought there would be on this quest.

Aranduriel dismounted her horse and walked around it patting it lightly on the nose. It neighed at her lovingly. Aranduriel smiled and petted her horse lightly.

Fili got off his pony and looked at the elvish woman that was petting her horse. A small smile came to his lips. He knew that this woman was a kind hearted woman and he felt conflicted. Did he trust her didn't he? That was the quest that boiled in his mind. How was he and his brother going to trust her? Really trust her when there were just things that were hidden from him and his brother from his own uncle and her?

Night had begun to fall and Thorin made the choice that he and Aranduriel were to take the first watch of the night.

Aranduriel sat across from Thorin, the fire separating them. She was messing with something that was around her neck. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Thorin. It still hurt when she thought that Thorin wasn't going to trust her. What was bothering her now was that soon THorin was going to be finding out about Gandalf's plan of going to the Hidden Valley. He was going to blame her once he found out. She could only hope that he would not find out about it because she knew that Thorin was going to be a very stubborn dwarf and not allow them to go into the Hidden Valley and they needed the map read. Her father was the only one that could do it.

Thorin looked at her seeing her messing with a necklace that she wore around her neck. He saw that it was the red one that she had worn when they had first met. The fire light made her look like the day that he had first met her. That was something that he didn't want to admit. He looked down as he kept his ears open for sounds that were strange for any type of movement that was a danger to them. He couldn't help, but now think that maybe Gandalf was right about having her on this journey with them.

Fili tried to get comfortable and saw that his uncle was looking at Aranduriel. He couldn't help, but wonder why Thorin was so cold towards her and what this story was all about. He wanted to know the truth. But maybe the truth was something better unknown for now. He saw Aranduriel was messing with something around her neck. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 4. Please let me know what you guys think. I hope that you guys like it. I thought that I needed to add a little bit more to it. The next chapter will have a bit more added to it too. Please let me know what you think I will try to add more to this story soon. So please leave a review and if there is anything that you would like to see. Well please let me know. I always do like changing things up a bit. Until nexttime guys.


	5. Pale Orc Story

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of The Second Daughter of Lord Elrond. I really hope that you guys will like this chapter because I really worked hard on this chapter. I thought that this chapter was going to be really needed. So I hope that I did okay with this one. I added quite a bit to this one changing it so hopefully that it flows a bit better than the last one. Plus Aranduriel harbors a secret that no one knows about her. Something happens and she spills. So enjoy guys. Without further ado chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5**

Pale Orc Story

The next night after a long day of travels and some hushed talking between the dwarves about the lady elf that travelled with them who were still unsure of why she was with them. They were not sure if they could fully trust her.

"Aranduriel." Gandalf called out to her, as she got off of her horse.

Aranduriel looked over at him tilting her head to the side in confusion. What did Gandalf want with her? She left her bag on her bag on her horse and made her way towards him on agial feet. "Yes, my friend?" She asked looking into his blue eyes in confusion.

"Come with me. I must speak with you, privately." He said patting her on the arm.

Aranduriel followed him down a path past Kili and Fili who looking at one another in confusion as the two of them passed by.

The two princes couldn't help, but wonder why they were going out on their own and what Gandalf needed to speak with her about.

Aranduriel placed her hand on the tree as she and Gandalf came to a stop that was far enough away from the rest of the company. "What is it my friend?" She questioned wondering what the wizard had wanted to talk to her about that was so important.

The old man smiled at her. It was a concerning one at that. "I know you are hurt with how Thorin is acting towards you, Aranduriel." He said, as he placed his hand on her thin lith shoulder. "You must try to regain your friendship. He is going to need it in the end."

She gave him a look in confusion. She never did like it when he spoke in riddle. It always did confuse her when he did that. "My friend, you speak in riddles." She shook her head. "Thorin Oakenshield, has no wishes for us to be friends no longer. That friendship is no longer there" She looked at the ground."I will be there if he needs me."

"He will need you, Aranduriel. In the end he will. Do not doubt it."

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about Gandalf, my friend?" She asked clasping her hands in front of her locking her blue grey eyes with his blue ones.

"I trust you will find away in the end."

Aranduriel nodded her head knowing that she would most likely find a way in the end to get Thorin to trust her again and become her friend. But it was a task at hand that she wasn't sure that was going to be an easy one. She sucked her head and began to walk back towards the camp. She knew that they were probably waiting for them to return. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she walked, she couldn't really meet the eyes of the dwarves not with what Gandalf told her. Earning their trust was going to be hard enough.

Darkness had come over the land and the dwarves had gone to bed, the only ones that were awake were Fili and Kili who were on watch and Gandalf and Aranduriel.

Fili looked over and saw Aranduriel messing with something that was around her neck. He couldn't help it, it shined in the fire's light meaning that it was some sort of jewelry that she wore around her neck. "What are you messing with?" His gruff voice made her jump which he thought was different and adorable even for an elf. It intrigued him of what she was messing with. Perhaps it was something that a lover had given to her. But he hoped that wasn't the case, a lover wouldn't allow their loved one, a woman to go out on a quest.

Aranduriel looked up with wide eyes and the apples of her cheeks went red.

"Oh, Fee, it seems you have embarrassed her. Kili said, as he fiddled with his pipe in his hands putting more tobacco into it.

Aranduriel looked away shyly, her hands still on the red stoned evenstar necklace that was around her neck.

"Now, I think you embarrassed her, Kee." Fili said looking at his brother with a look of humor. "Now tell me Miss Aranduriel, what is that around your neck?"

She looked over at him. "It's a necklace." Her tone soft, she wasn't going to tell him anymore than that.

Fili nodded head, he wasn't going to press her for more information on the necklace that she wore. He knew that it wasn't dwarvish make due to how delicate that it was. So it was from her people.

Bilbo awoke not even a few moments later. He wasn't used to the snoring nor use to the sleeping under the stars. He slowly got up to his feet, stretching out. He slowly walked over to his pony and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. "Hello, girl, that's a good girl." He said handing the pny the apple that he had. "It's our secret, Myrtle, you must tell no one. Shhh… Sh…"

Aranduriel smiled at the thought. It was adorable that he was feeding his pony an apple that he had hidden.

A scream was heard on the night air causing Bilbo to look up scared.

Aranduriel pulled out a dagger that was in her boot.

Bilbo quickly moved over to them. "What was that?" He asked softly. He was kind of afraid of what the answer was going to be from the brothers on watch and the highly on guard elleth.

"Orcs." Kili said looking up as if it was something a little bit new to him.

Another scream could be heard making Aranduriel cringe and hold her knife tighter in her hand. Her knuckles began to turn white.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked in confusion.

Thorin awoke to the word, his body going rigid.

Aranduriel looked over at Thorin. She knew that it wasn't good, she knew that Thorin had seen

"Throat-cutters." Fili stated looking at Bilbo, he moved the pipe from his mouth. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

Bilbo's eyes widened with fear. He didn't want to be on this quest if it was really that dangerous. He could get killed and he didn't even know how to fight.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is sleeping. Quick and quiet. No screams just lots of blood." Kili told Bilbo adding more in even though he didn't know much about Orcs himself.

Bilbo looked away in fear. How could he do this. It was something that he should have never done. He should have never walked out that door.

The two princes laughed at the frightened hobbit.

"Do you think that is funny?" Thorin asked looking at his nephews scolding them. Harshly. something that she didn't know about.

Aranduriel sent a sharp look towards the two young dwarfs.

Fili felt his heart stop when he saw Aranduriel's look. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. Not when him and his brother were only kidding around with the sandy haired hobbit. They really hadn't meant any harm to him.

Kili looked down at the ground. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said softly ashamed of what they had done. Hethey had angered their uncle but not only that they had angered the elven woman that was with them.

"No you didn't You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, as he went to the cliffside looking down over it.

Aranduriel looked at Thorin concerne washed over her. What did he go through that was causing him to act like this. She hadn't expected him to be so mean to his nephews, to the others yes, but to them, no. Perhaps there was more to Thorin now than she knew from a long time ago. She remembered when he was so carefree.

Balin walked over to Kili and Fili. "Don't mind him, laddie." He said to Kili.

Kili looked up at Balin with a look of confusion. He was concerned of why his uncle was acting this way. It wasn't fair that he was getting the scolding and being told he knew nothing of the world. That may have been true, but it still hurt him to know that his uncle would say that in front of an elvish maiden such as Aranduriel, who most likely had been out in the world on more than one occasion.

"What do you know Master Balin?" Aranduriel said in concerned tone that surprised the two brothers.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin told them.

Aranduriel moved closed and took a seat on a piece of wood so she wasn't standing. Her hands clasped together in front of her, she wanted to know more about what was going on with Thorin and why he had turned out this way.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first."

Aranduriel looked over at Thorin. She saw the look upon his face, it was a somber one. One that she hoped to have never see upon his face. It told her that someone passed away.

"Moria had been taken over by legions of orcs led by the most dangerous and vile of their race, Azog the Defiler. The Great Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Aranduriel felt sick to her stomach. King Thror had passed away in such a fashion? No wonder Thorin was so cold hearted and hated Orcs.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, death and defeat were upon us. That was when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc." Balin had a small smile upon his face. "He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing, but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no song, no feast that night. For our dead was beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then. There was one I could follow. One who I could call King."

Thorin turned and noticed that the company had awoken during Balin's tale of Moria and the great battle that had taken there. He saw the look that was written across Aranduriel's face. He had never seen such sadness written across her pale face. He walked past the company.

"And what of the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, looking over at Balin wondering what had happened to the pale orc. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds a long time ago." Thorin told the Sandy haired hobbit.

Balin and Gandalf gave each other a look. There was a chance that he was alive and well and Thorin wasn't going to reason with it.

Bilbo looked at Thorin.

Aranduriel stood up quickly. She swore she had heard a voice in the air. A voice that wasn't a good one. Her grey blue eyes widened when she could have sworn she heard black speech.

Fili noticed how fast she stood up. "Lady Aranduriel… what is it?" Fili asked, his voice laced over with concern for the elvish maiden.

Gandalf looked at her. "Aranduriel what is it my dear girl?" He asked, as he noticed the look of concern come across her pale features.

"I could have sworn.." She muttered to herself.

"Arandureil." Gandalf called to her again.

Aranduriel turned and looked at him. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She hadn't heard Gandalf even talking to her once before. He had broken her from her thoughts of what she might of heard.

"What is wrong?" Gandalf asked, looking up at the standing maiden. He knew that she knew something and wasn't going to tell them. He needed to know what she might have it was something that was going to be putting the dwarves at risk.

Aranduriel looked down at the sitting wizard. "It was nothing. I swore I heard something, but it must be my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me."

Gandalf looked at the elvish maiden. Perhaps it was her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her. He could only hope that. He could only hope that no one was following them. It would be bad in the end.

The dwarves decided to go back to sleep, but Kili, Fili, Gandalf, and Aranduriel were still awake.

Fili looked over at Aranduriel and saw the look of concern that was on her face. He couldn't help, but wonder what she was thinking about. "Lady Aranduriel?"

Aranduriel looked at him. What could he want?

Fili looked at her in surprise. She was scared of something. He could tell by how wide her eyes were. After all he had been around his brother long enough he was able to tell with others when something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about." She told him. She wasn't about to worry the company if it was something that was part of her mind playing tricks on her due to not getting a lot of sleep.

Fili stood up and went over to her. "I know something is bothering you, but I will not force you to tell me, but I do ask you this."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

He took a seat next to her.

She was shocked that he so willingly sat next to her. She could feel his heat radiating off of his body like she was right next to the fire.

"How do you and Uncle Thorin know one another?" He asked looking into her eyes. He knew that he would get lost in them, but he needed to know the truth of how Aranduriel and his Uncle knew each other. It was making his brain hurt of trying to figure out what they were to each other. Were they friends, betrothed, lovers?

"Your uncle and I have known each other for many many years. A year before Erebor had fallen. 172 years is how long we have known one another."

"You two were friends?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we were, but no longer. Your uncle wishes to throw that friendship away due to Thranduil's mistake. I won't be making the same mistake as Thranduil."

"That is why you want to help us."

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "I want to help…. Everyone deserves a home."

Fili looked at her with a small smile. He had to admit that she was quite different that was for sure. Different than the stories that he had heard. "You are certainly different than any elf I have ever heard of."

Aranduriel laughed lightly. "Well, you would think that I would not be part of a company of dwarves and willing to risk myself in order for you to have your home. I will risk everything…. That is one thing that your uncle does not understand."

Fili couldn't quite understand why she said what she had said. She was willing to risk everything for them? He had to admit that was something that he thought he would never hear from an elf. He was glad of course that she was willing to help out on this quest. He wanted to know more about her. "You hate Orcs…"

Aranduriel looked down at her hands sadly. She pursed her lips together and nodded her head. She never really talked about the reason why she hated orcs.

"Why do you hate them?"

Aranduriel let out a soft sigh as she messed with the ring that was on her finger. "My mother…" She said softly as she looked at the blue stoned ring that was on her finger. "My mother decided to go out and visit her parents in 2509 and she went through Redhorn pass in the Misty Mountains…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "The passages are riddled with Orcs and goblins… But on the off chance they are usually clear and safe… my mother was captured and tortured." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "My brothers and I went out when we had gotten word that our mother hadn't gotten there. Finding her in such a way… with a poisonous wound that could have killed her if it wasn't for my father… He healed her…" She shook her head. "My mother was never the same. My father couldn't get her to smile any more. Within the year she sailed to Aman."

Fili looked at her. He couldn't believe that she had gone through something like that. Something so dangerous and hurtful. Perhaps she had more reason than his uncle to hate orcs. He put his hand on her long thin hand.

Balin turned in his bag. He had learned something new about Aranduriel that he had never knew and he was going to have to tell Thorin to ease up on her.

Aranduriel got up to her feet. "I am disturbing you from your watch." She told him moving away from him, and walked towards the cliff. She crossed her arms as she looked out trying to see if there was anything out there. She heard heavy footsteps from behind he.

"I want you to stay away from my nephews." Thorin said with narrowed eyes. He didn't want her to make his nephews act like dwarflings. "I do not need a woman causing problems for them and keeping their mind off of what the task is at hand."

Aranduriel looked at Thorin. He really thought that she was going to be a burden to Kili and Fili and be a distraction because she was a woman? She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are concerned with your nephews. Why have them on this quest if you afraid that they are going to get hurt?" She questioned cooly.

Thorin growled. "You know nothing." He hissed at her snapping his teeth at her. "You have no one to care for."

Aranduriel shook her head. "That Master Oakenshield is where you are wrong. I have someone in Rivendell that I care for all of the time." She said with narrowed eyes. She thought of Estel who was at home with her father and twin brothers. She had to admit that she missed that boy. He was growing up and he was turning into a fine child. Soon he would be in his teen years and that would mean he would be in causing some trouble. He would be wanting to go out on adventures and be with her twin brothers.

"Tell me how am I wrong? I am trying to protect my nephews. I don't want them to have anything to do with you." He growled out narrowing his eyes at her.

Aranduriel shook her head. "Well, you cannot stop them if they wish to talk to me, Thorin. I am not here as a distraction. I am here to help you. You would not be able to make it through Mirkwood without me. Thranduil will try and stop you Thorin and you know it as well as I do."

"You are messing with something that you have no idea what you are messing with."

Aranduriel turned her attention towards the other cliff. "So are you… to retrieve the stone that has caused problems for your family. My question is that Arkenstone so important to you?"

Thorin glared at her. She knew nothing of the stone or what it meant to him. It was his right. Reclaiming his homeland from Smaug was something that he wanted to do. Reclaim the gold that laid inside the mountain and give it out to those who needed it. "You know nothing."

She shook her head. "I know nothing?" She laughed a scoffing laugh. "The Arkenstone is a curse. It is a beautiful stone, but it doesn't mean anything. Will you do what your grandfather did and hoard the gold?"

"You know nothing!" He yelled causing his nephews to look over.'

Aranduriel moved away from him. "Fine if you think that way, Thorin.I will do what you ask." She walked away and went towards her bag was and would try to get some rest before the sun rose. She would not allow what Thorin said to plague her mind. If he wanted to think that she knew nothing than she would just allow that. She could only hope that Thorin was going to be the stronger one of the two. Stronger than his grandfather ever could have been. She crawled into her sack and bundled up. Thorin always thinking the worst of her was something that she couldn't bare. She wanted to be friends with him again. Perhaps her going on this quest was a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I tried to add a lot more to what I had already written and I even changed a lot of it around. So I hope that you guys like it a lot more. So please let me know in a review let me know what you think. I will try to update soon again with a new chapter. Until next time.


End file.
